Come in Peace
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: Armada fic. Well, the last chapter. Don't worry. I think I'm making a sequal. Tell me if I should.
1. Bio

Okay, listen up. I'm back and ready to go. I alreadt drank like about three Mountain Dews in a row and I'm hyped to type. (really chessey smile)   
  
Disclaimers: Don't own TFA nor my friends.   
  
Here are the Bio's and a little bit of a backround. Like my last story, New Kids of the Decepticons, we're not human. Sue me.  
  
Name: Goma-Ryu  
Age: 13  
Height: 5'4"  
Eye's: Blue  
Hair: Black with blue lines in two braids down to knees.  
Discription: She wears a black long sleeve shirt with a black T-shirt over it. Her blue, baggy pants go down to the ground, wears black boots, and as a tattoo on her right cheek. She's more of an outgoing person. Give her something fun to do and you won't see her for hours. She loves hacking into computers and taking things apart.  
Powers: Read story.  
A little known fact: Has a twin brother, Zan.  
  
Name: Zan Ryu  
Age: 13  
Height: 5'5"  
Eye's: Blue  
Hair: Purple   
Discription: Zan is two minutes older than Goma. He wears the same thing Goma wears, but he has a tattoo on his left cheek. He's an outgoing person too, so he and Goma get a long. They do have their fights but it only lasts for about one minute. He likes computers but not taking them apart.  
Powers: Read story.  
A little known fact: Loves to rollerblade.  
  
Name: Kali Maxwell  
Age: 14  
Height: 5'5"  
Hair: Brown, long  
Eye's: Green  
Discription: Has been friends with Goma since the first grade. Wears a white shirt with a brown vest with blue pants, and has a dragon neckless. She loves computer hacking with Goma.  
Powers: you know what I'm going to say  
A little known fact: Hates people who think their better than them.  
  
Name: Djin Hackvin  
Age: 13  
Height: 5'6"  
Hair: Black with red lines, short  
Eye's: Brown  
Discription: Wears a long black shirt and long, baggy black pants. Has a gold band on his wrist.   
Powers:  
A little known fact: Mostly the leader of the group.  
  
Name: Hiku Rei  
Age: 14  
Height: 5'6"  
Hair: Brown, kinda spicky, short  
Eye's: Brown  
Discription: He wears these weird clothes that we won't go into. He loves to solve puzzels and problems.  
Powers:  
A little known fact: smartest one in the group.  
  
Long ago, there was a planet that over looked earth. No one knew it was there, not even scientist. The planet was called Silora, a planet with magic people. The magic was used for good and good only. When a person abused that magic, they were sentenced to a planet and killed. Over the years, Silora was getting over populated and some people had to leave. Most of it was kids and the only kids that had to leave were Goma, Zan, Kali, Djin, and Hiku. Those five kids were the first borns and so they were the first ones to leave. They were sent to earth in order to have a new life. Well, their life is just begining when the Decepticons find out their powers. Now the Autobots, with the help of their human friends, have to protect the kids. 


	2. The new kids

I hope you all read the first chapter cause it might be confusing even for me. Oh well, that's what I'm good for.  
  
Disclaimer: Read first chapter.  
  
"Hey guys," Alexis said. Rad and Carlos turned around and saw Alexis walking up to them, with some kids right behind her. The boys were heading into class when Alexis stopped them. "I want you to meet some students. They just moved here."  
"Oh hi," Rad said. He looked at the new students. Five. That was different.  
"This is Kali Maxwell, Djin Hackvin, Hiku Rei, Zan Ryu, and Goma ryu. These are my friends, Rad and Carlos."  
"Please to meet you," Goma said with a smile.   
She held out her hand and Rad took it. "Nice to meet you guys. Where did you guys come from?" He looked at them carefully. Goma and Zan looked almost alike, and they all had some kind of symbol or dragon on their face, neck, or wrist. These kids were not ordinary.  
"We come from the North," Zan said.   
"Really? That's cool," Carlos said. They got to talking once again when who would show up at a good time but Fred and Billy.  
"Well look who we have here," Billy said. "The geeks and friends."  
"Go away Billy," Carlos said.  
"Don't be rude," Fred said, taking a bit out of his cake. "Who are your friends?"  
"They just moved here," Alexis said, getting annoyed. She saw Billy walking up to Goma and Kali and that only meet one thing. Trouble.  
"Well, at lest tell us these girls names," Billy said. "My name is Billy. What's your?" He touched Goma's shoulder and Kali's arm. Rad noticed Zan, Djin, and Hiku getting red in the face. "Come on. I don't bit." The girls just looked at him like he offened them.  
"Leave them alone," Djin said threw his teeth.  
"What's it to ya punk?" Billy asked. "Forget about those guys and come with us." Billy went to whisper something in Goma's ear when he found himself on the ground. Zan had pushed him to the ground. "You little punk!"  
"Leave my sister alone."  
"Sister?" Carlos, Rad, Billy, and Fred asked. Alexis looked at them and frowned. Were they that stupid?   
"Yes. Zan and Goma are twins. Can't you tell?" she hafe yelled. "The others are friends and as you can see, they don't like you two." She pointed to Billy and Fred, who just looked at her in confusen. The bell rang before Billy couls say anything and a teacher walked out of her class.  
"That was the bell kids. This is the last time I'm tell you kids to get to class."  
"Sorry Mrs. K," Alexis said. "We were showing the new students around when Billy and Fred come alone."  
"Well, you three excused. Welcome to Lincon (sp?) High kids. Billy, Fred, get in here right now."  
"Yes Mrs. K." The two boys walked into class and the door closed.  
"That was close," Carlos said.   
"Tell me about it. Hey, where have you guys been to?"  
"Not far," Alexis said. She really want Rad and Carlos with her cause these kids gave her the chills. "Lets get going."   
That is how the rest of the day went. The kids were in class, Billy trying to hit on Goma and Kali only to get yelled at by them or the boys. Yep, an exciting day it turned out. After school, Rad saw Goma and Zan sitting on the steps, getting on their rollerblades.  
"Hey guys," he said. He walked up to them and sat down next to Zan, still afriad to go near Goma.  
"Hi Rad," they said.  
"You guys rollerblade?"  
"Yep. We're just waitting for the others with their bikes and board," Goma said.   
"Cool. Have you guys seen Carlos or Alexis? I'm suppose to meet them here."  
"I think I saw them with Djin and the others inside," Zan said. He stood up and skated around.   
"Hey Goma, I wanted to say sorry for the way Billy was to you and Kali."  
"It's okay Rad. No harm done. Besides, I wouldn't think twice about being with him."   
Rad had to laugh. These kids were alright. They would get along with Hot Shot. Oh no. Hot Shot. They were suppose to be at the base soon and help find the mini-cons. "Well nice talking to you guys. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah. By Rad," Goma said, standing up. She watched him run into school. He's hiding something. She looked down and saw a disk laying in the spot Rad was sitting. It must have fell out. She picked it up and put it into her backpack. She'll give it to him tomorrow. She skated towards Zan and looked around. She saw a mountain straight ahead. Looked good for rock climbing. She looked behind her and saw her friends coming out of school.   
"What took you guys so long?" Zan asked, as Djin rode up on his skateboard.  
"Sorry. Had to finish a project."  
"Hey, I heard from Carlos that there is a nice clearing near the woods where we can ride," Kali said from her bike.  
"Then lets go."  
  
"Hey Hot Shot," Rad greeted as he rode in. Hot Shot was doing what he did best. Complaine while working.   
"Hi guys. What took you long?"  
"We had to show some new kids around," Carlos said. He got off Grindor and walked over to help Hot Shot.  
"Well Red Alert and Optimus might need some help too," Hot shot said.  
"Have you guys found any mini-cons yet?" Alexis asked.  
"Not yet, but Optimus reseved a message from the planet Sliora."  
"Planet what?" Carlos asked. That was a weird name for a planet. Besides, there was no planet names Silora.  
"I don't know much about it but Optimus does."   
Rad and Alexis looked at each other and shrugged. They left Hot Shot and Carlos alone and went to help Red Alert and Optimus. Rad walked in and saw Optimus over by the controls. "Hey Optimus."  
"Hi Rad."  
"What took you kids? We were starting to get worried," Red Alert.  
"We had to show some new kids around," Alexis said, standing near Red Alert. "We're here now."  
"Good, cause we're going to need all the help we can get," Optimus said. "I reseved a message from Silora and it looks like we might have some more friends."  
"Is there really a planet called Silora?" Alexis asked. "We never heard of it, if there was."  
"It's right above earth," Red Alert said. "Silora is a magic planet and they sent some kids here to have a new life. It turns out they have powers beyond anything and we have to protect them."  
"If their here on earth, then it should be easy, right?" Rad asked.  
"Yes, but Megatron also knows about it and will do anything to get the power," Optimus said. He turned the screen on and Rad saw the pictures of the kids they needed to find.   
"Hey Alexis. Look." He pointed to the pictures and Alexis looked up.  
"You know those kids?" Red Alert asked.  
"Those are the kids we showed around school," Alexis said.  
"We better find them before Megatron does," Optimus said. 


	3. The trade?

"Rad, I want you, Carlos, and Alexis to go find those kids and bring them here. If this is what I think it is, then these kids will need protecting," Optimus said.  
"Alright. Come on Alexis. We need to get Carlos." He and Alexis ran to find Carlos, leaving Red Alert and Optimus alone.  
"Sir, are you thinking this might be a whole new war now?" Red Alert asked.  
"Yes I do. A war even those kid can't be apart of." Optimus looked up when he saw Hot Shot coming in. "Hot Shot."  
"Sir. The kids told me they had to bring those other kids back."  
"Yes. We might have to put aside the mini-cons. We have a new war coming soon."  
"What do you mean?"  
"A long time ago, the planet Silora had a war. A war that the Decepticons started. They wanted the people of Silora for their power and use them. Just like the mini-cons. We were helping the people and they were helping us. Soon, we defeated the Decepticons and gave Silora a mini-con for their help."  
"Then why are those kids here."  
"Silora was getting over populated. Those kids were the first borns on Silora and so they were the first to leave. Silora conntacted me and told me they were coming and I was watching them. Everything was fine until now."  
"How did all this get started here?"  
"Those kids are thirteen, fourteen. At that age, they begin to show their power. If Megatron finds those kids, he will use them for the powers, and they don't even know who to control them."  
"So if we bring them here, they can get use to the powers," Red Alert said.   
"But about Rad, Carlos, and Alexis. This is just another war they don't need to be in," Hot Shot said. It wasn't that he didn't like the kids, he just got use to them and wanted them unharmed.   
"I know. Hopefully we can prevent this war from happening." Optimus turned to the screen and just looked. He hoped to get those and help them and if a war did start again, he would make sure those kids didn't get involved. He looked up when he heard Megatron.   
"Hello Optimus Prime."  
"Megatron, what do you want?"  
"I was wondering if you would like to make a trade."  
"A trade?" Hot Shot asked. "What do you mean?"  
"The mini-cons...for your human friends and their friends." Megatron held up a glowing ball. The Autorbots looked closely and saw the kids, all knocked out. "It's a simple trade, although there is something else."  
"What?"  
"I keep the five kids and the mini-cons, and you keep your three human friends."  
"What?!"   
"Sounds fair. See you in an hour." Megatrons face turned off, leaving the Autobots in anger.   
"That rat!" Hot Shot said.  
"Sir. We can't let Megatron have those mini-cons," Red Alert said.  
"And the kids." Hot Shot finished. "What are we going to do?"  
"We must do as he says," Optimus said.  
"What?!" they asked.   
"Sir, we can't do that," Red Alert said.   
"There is a way."  
  
"Those Autobots will hand over those mini-cons freely," Megatron said, looking at the kids. They were waking up just as he was done talking to Optimus.   
"What are we going to do with them?" Cyclonus asked.  
"We hold them till we have those mini-cons," Megatron said, laughing at the kids. Rad looked up at him. He knew the Autobots will hand over the mini-cons just to make sure they were okay.  
"Hey Rad, what are we going to do?" Carlos asked.  
"I don't know."  
"We need to get out," Goma said. "All these Decepticons want is us. Why do they have you?"  
"The Autobots have the mini-cons and they want them," Alexis said. "Megatron knows the Autobots will do anything to make sure we're okay."  
"Well, we can't let that happen," Djin said. "If Megatron gets our powers and the mini-cons, your planet is not safe."  
"We figured that part out a long time ago," Carlos said. 


	4. Powers come out and hacking starts

"So what are we going to do with the kids when we meet up with the Autobots?" Cyclonus asked.  
"I will leave the five here and take the three earth friends," Megatron said. "Demolisher, I want you to stay behind and watchthese kids. Let them look at our computers and everything."  
"Why Megatron?" Starscream asked.  
"I've made a program that will transport their powers to me. Once I have their powers, I can defeat Optimus Prime and take over the universe." He set the kids down but then picked Rad, Carlos, and Alexis up. "Lets go. The Autobots are waitting for us." He disappeared, as did Starscream and Cyclonus.   
"Alright kids. You heard Megatron, get to work," Demolisher demanded. He watched as the kids walked over to the screens. Goma saw a panel where you can put a disk in and she got her idea. She pulled out a disk Rad dropped and put it in. She got Kali to come over and help her. Together, they worked on the computer.  
"Alright Kali, I found this when Rad dropped it. I want to take a look," Goma said. She got up the password and paused for a minute. "We need the password. Kali."  
"One step ahead of ya." Kali started typing away. Cyclonus was to busy watching the boys fix the computers and screens to bother with the girls. "Alright Goma. Type in GXCE 1564 pass."  
"Got it." Goma typed it in and then she was in. "We're in." She pushed a botton and a picture of the Decepticons came up. "Kali, look. Megatron, Demolisher, Cyclonus, Starscream. These are the Decepticons. Do those names ring a bell?"  
"The ones that attacked Silora."  
"Right." She turned back to the screen and typed in Autobots. Like she wanted, the pictures of the Autobots. "Optimus Prime, Hot Shot, and Red Alert. They are the ones that helped us."  
"If these Decepticons have a base near earth, then so do the Autobots," Kali said. "Try to get into the Autobot computer."  
"Alright." Goma began typing. In minutes she was in the Autobots computer. "We're in."  
"Please identify name?" a voice said.  
"Goma-Ryu. We need to connact the Autobots." She hoped that worked cause the screen went black.  
  
"Sir," Red Alert said. "We have a messge from the Decepticon base."  
"What. How?"  
"Optimus Prime," a girls voice said. "This is Goma-Ryu. Can you hear me?"  
"Loud and clear Goma. Where are you and how did you conntact us?"  
"I will tell you that later. You must not hand over the mini-cons. I have a bad feeling that Megatron is tricking you."  
"Tell us where you are," Hot Shot asked. He never got an answer. "What happened?"  
"I don't know," Optimus said. "We will figure that out later. Right now, we need to get the kids."   
  
"Why did you stop?" Kali asked.   
"Look behind you. Cyclouns was watching when I said Optimus." She took the disk out and slipped it into Kali's hand. "Hide it."  
"What are you girls doing?"  
"Trying to figure out what kind of data you have," Goma said innocently.  
"Then why did you say Optimus?"  
"We were remembering you guys," Kali said. "I'm sure you remember Silora."  
"Of course I do. Now, get to work and stop talking."   
"Yes sir," Goma said. She knelt down and unscrewed the machine. "They have a lot of wires."  
"Yes we do," Cyclonus said. "That machine right there will go to you kids and those other kids."  
"What?" Djin asked. "What did you say?"  
"I said, that machine right there is what Megatron is going to use to get your powers."  
"After that," Hiku said.  
"Megatron is going to use those other humans as well."  
"Why? Those humans don't have powers," Zan said.   
"If we have those kids, the Autobots will do anything we say."  
This is not good Djin thought. There as to be a way to get to the Autobots and save our friends.  
We can do it, Goma thought.  
Goma? What the?  
Hey, we can do it too, Kali added in. Our powers have just started.  
Okay then, can you two get the Autobots?  
Yes, but we need to get Cyclonus out of here Goma sent.  
Leave that to me Zan said. "Hey Cyclonus, I think there's something wrong in the main power chamber, if you have one."  
"Then go fix it."  
"I can't if I don't know where it is," Zan said. "Djin and Hiku can help me, but you need to show us where the power chamber is."  
"Nothing is wrong with the...." he stopped as the lights started to flicker on and off.  
"You were saying?" Hiku asked.  
"Alright, I'll show you." He then turned and looked at Goma and Kali. "I want you two to stay here."  
"Yes sir. We won't move an inch," Goma said. Cyclonus looked at them, but just walked away.  
Thanks.   
Just warn the Autobots.  
"Alright Kali, lets get workin."  
  
"Were are they?" Hot Shot asked for the tenth time.   
"They should've been here by now," Red Alert said.   
"I'm right here Autobots," Megatrons voice said. They turned around and saw the Decepticons.  
"Alright Megatron, were are the kids?" Optimus asked.  
"Right here." He held up the glowing ball, showing the Autobots their friends. "Now, were are the mini-cons?"  
Optimus looked down and the mini-cons walked out from behind him. "Wonderful. Send them over."  
"Not until you let those kids go," Hot Shot demanded.  
"OPTIMUS!"  
Optimus looked around for the voice but couldn't find anyone. He looked over at Hot Shot and Red Alert. They must have heard it too cause they were looking around.  
"You can't see us but only hear us. Megatron is tricking you. He's going to take the mini-cons and your human friends. He has a machine here in the base that he's going to use on use to get our powers and then use it on your friends to get the mini-cons you find. You must save your friends and us."  
"What's wrong Optimus, having second doubts? Don't want to save your friends?" He started to laugh and then the kids cried in pain.   
"Stop that!" Hot Shot said. This was going to far. He had to save the kids. He was about to run for them when Optimus stopped him.  
"Wait Hot Shot, there's something wrong with all this."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Even if we give Megatron the mini-cons, he won't let the kids go. He will only use the kids against us."  
"How you found that out I don't know," Megatron said, "but either you hand over those mini-cons or your friends here will die."  
  
"Hey Kali, look," Goma said. She just got done telling Optimus when they found out and now she found something that can help them. "A transporter. How odd."  
"What did you do?"  
"For once I did nothing." She looked up and smiled. "I wonder."   
"Now what are you doing?"Kali asked, as Goma typed fast.  
"If I put in the coordiance where the battle is, we could transport there and help. I mean, we have our powers and all so we can be some help."  
"I like that idea."   
"Conntact Djin and them. Tell them just to think clear and they should be able to get away from Cyclonus without being seen."  
Hey you guys. Listen and listen good. We found a transporter. Just think clear and you will be able to leave without being seen.  
Okay. We're in our way Djin said back.   
The boys closed there eyes and concentrated. Cyclonus just looked at them in wonder. "What are you kids doing?" All he got was the boys disappearing roght before his eyes. "Hey, where did you kids go? This is not funny." He looked everywhere for the kids, but didn't find them. "This is not good."  
"What could be taking them long?" Goma asked. She and Kali have beedn waitting for three minutes. Just then, the boys appeared.  
"Bout time you showed up," Goma said.  
"Give us a break," Zan said. "We got here as soon as we could."  
"All right you two," Djin said. "So you girls found a way out of this place?"  
"Yep. Hold on and enjoy the ride," Kali said. She pushed in the coordiance and soon, they were in this old abandon village. "I wonder where the fight is?"  
Thay heard a blast and then the earth started to shake. They looked up and saw the Autobots and Decepticons. The battle was starting. 


	5. Four minicons

"So you're saying is that we give him the mini-cons he will only keep the humans?" Hot Shot asked. He hoped he heard wrong.  
"That's right," Optimus said. "We need a new way to get those kids." He looked around and spoted five kids running towards them. I couldn't be. Could it.  
"Hey Optimus!" they yelled.   
"It's the kids," Red Alert said. He knelt down and picked up the five kids. "Where were you kids?"  
"On Megatrons moon base," Hiku said. "Did you get Goma's message?"  
"That was you?" Optimus asked.  
"Yeah. It was the only way to keep you Autobots from handing over the mini-cons."  
"That's nice, but what about the humans?" Hot Shot asked.  
"We have our powers now, so we can help you guys," Zan said. "You get Megatron and we'll get the humans."  
"Sounds fair," Red Alert said. He knelt back down and the kids jumped off. "You kid becareful. We are in charge of your safety."  
"Got it," Djin said. "Alright guys, lets split up and get those humans." They ran towards Megatron and then they each went in a different direction.  
"What's going on here? They are suppose to be at the base," Megatron said. He looked down and saw Goma and Zan run up his arm. "What?"  
"BLUE SWORD!" Goma yelled.  
"RED SWORD!" yelled Zan. The two twins jumped up and swords appeared in their hands. Goma brought her sword down on the ball that held the humans, while Zan stabbed Megatron in the arm. Goma got the kids and jumped down, Zan following. Megatron grabbed his arm and looked down.  
"You brats! I should've killed you when I had the chance!" He brought his foot down on the kids, only his foot never touched the ground. Rad looked to his right and saw Djin and Kali standing side by side, their arms in the air. "Now what?"  
"You shouldn't worry about the kids," Optimus said and punched Megatron down. "Goma. Zan. Get the kids somewhere safe. They can't be out here right now."  
"Right Optimus," Zan said. He helped Carlos and Rad to their feet and Goma helped Alexis. "Come on. We need to go somewhere."  
"Where are your friends?" Rad asked, as he ran towards Highwire. He jumped on him and waited for his friends.  
"They are helping the Autobots," Goma said. "The Autobots helped us along time ago and now it's our turn to return the favor." She watched as Carlos, Rad, and Alexis ride away from the battle and joined Zan. "You ready?"  
"Lets go." They jumped up and flew. That's right, flew towards Hiku. They landed next to him and watched the fight. Hot SHot got Starscream and Red Alert had Demolisher.   
"We need to help them," Hiku said. "They need our help."  
"Then lets help," Goma said. She pulled out her sword and looked at Hiku. "Summon our sword."  
"Right. GOLD SWORD!" he yelled. His arm reached out in front of him and in his hand was a gold sword. "We need to get the others in order to help the Autobots." They flew over to Djin and Kali. "Hey, get your swords and help us," said Hiku. He took one step and ducked as a blast was shot at him.   
"BLACK SWORD!" yelled Djin.  
"PURPLE SWORD!" Kali yelled.  
The five friends looked at each other and made a circle. They knew what to do. There powers told them. They pointed the tips of their swords together in the center of the circle and a glowing blue ball formed around them They lifted up off the ground and higher into the sky.   
"Hey Goma, you controling this thing?" Djin asked.  
"Yeah."  
"We're done for," Zan said under his breath. He yelled when Goma hit him right in the shoulder. "Hey."  
"Shut up," she said. "Where do you want me to land this thing?"  
"Right there," Djin pointed. She turned around saw what he ment. Starscream had Hot Shot down and right above Starscream, was a cliff. Goma landed on the cliff and they looked over top of Starscream.   
"So what do we do?" Hiku asked.   
"We get him off of Hot Shot," Kali said. "Lets just jump down and stab him in the head."  
"Will it work?" Hiku asked.  
"I will," Goma said. "Zan did it to Megatron."   
"Then what are we standing around talking for?" Djin asked. They jumped off the cliff and landed on Stardscreams head. He never knew.  
"All right Autobot," Starscream said. "Any last words?"  
"Yeah. I do have one thing."  
"What would that be?"  
"Look up."  
Starscream looked up just as five swords came down, hitting him in the eye. He grabbed his eye and Hot Shot knocked him down. The kids jumped off of Starscream just as he hit the cliff. Hot Shot caught them and ran back towards Optimus.   
"Nice work," he said as he let them down on the ground. He stood up and looked at Optimus.   
"Where are the humans?" Optimus asked, looking around as Red Alert came over.  
"I think they went into a cave near here," Djin said.   
"Good. I want you kids to go find them. Let us finish this."  
"Alright Optimus." They looked at each other and flew towards a cave. They landed at the enterance and looked in. They heard voices and walked towards it. Just as they turned the corner, Djin saw something green. He walked over and picked it up and walked back to the group.   
"Hey, are you kids in here!" Hiku yelled. He reseved a yes from somewhere nearby. They followed the voice and found Carlos, Rad, and Alexis.   
"Hi guys," Rad said. "The fight over?"  
"No. Not yet," Zan said. "Optimus told us to come and find you."  
"We're okay, but I think Lazerbeak(sp?) might have found a mini-con," Alexis said, holding up Lazerbeak.  
"Well, he did, but didn't look good enough." Djin held up the mini-con and gave it to Rad.   
"That's cool, but I think there's more," Carlos said.   
"One way to find out." Kali held up her sword and then the cave lit up purple. "We should be able to find those mini-cons now."  
"How?" asked Carlos. All he saw was purple.  
"This might be purple light, but when greeb hits it, it will show." She walked away from the group and they followed.   
"So how long have you known the Autobots?" Djin asked Rad.  
"Not long. They are really nice." He turned around as Highwire started beeping. "What is it?"  
"I think he sees something," Hiku said. He saw Highwire point above them and he looked up. "Up there." Hiku threw his sword up and it hit the ceiling of the cave, causeing some rocks to fall. When all the rocks feel, there, stuck in more rocks, was a mini-con.  
"Alright Highwire," Rad said. "How do we get it out?"  
"Like this." Djin jumped up and grabbed Hiku's sword and the mini-con. Then he pulled down, taking with him the mini-con and sword. He landed next to Carlos and handed him the mini-con. "There ya go."  
"Thanks," Carlos said. "Are there anymore?"  
"I think so," Kali said. "I think I saw two more green glows up ahead." She walked towards the glowing and sure enough, two mini-cons lay in the clearing.  
"This is strange," Rad said. "We found four mini-cons in a row. That only happened once and that was when we meet rhe Autobots."  
"Then this is no surprise to you?" Goma asked.  
"No."  
"I think that's all there are," Kali said. "I say we head back and show Optimus when we found."  
"Good idea," Djin said. They turned around and started walking back when the felt the earth shake. They looked up and saw shape, pointed rocks getting ready to fall.  
"This is not good," Rad said. 


	6. The end and friends

"Optimus!" Hot Shot yelled. "Megatron is attacking the cave where the kids are!"  
"The kids are not out yet?" Optimus asked. He looked to his right and saw Megatron in his tank mood, blasting at the cave. He saw no signs of kids. "Hot Shot, Red Alert, go and get those kids before something happens. I'll take care Megatron."  
"Right," they said.   
"Transform!" Hot Shot said. Once he was a car, he zoomed into the cave, missing a falling rock by an inch. Red Alert followed. It seemed like forever to the two Autobots before they heard yelling.  
"I think I hear them," Red Alert said. "Hot Shot, turn up there."  
"Right." He turned to the left and headed straight. He soon saw a purple light and headed towards it. He stopped when he saw the kids, running and ducking rocks. He rode up to them and stopped. "Get in kids."  
"Hot Shot," Aleixs started. "There's only two seats."  
"Red Alert is coming."  
"Then that makes four seats together," Carlos said. "Still not enough."  
"Why don't we right on our mini-cons and let the others right in Hot Shot and Red Alert?" Rad suggested.  
"You think our mini-cons can go fast enough?" Carlos asked. He reseved an answer from Grindor. "I take it as a yes."  
"Alright, come on kids," Red Alert said, pulling up near Hot Shot. Goma and Kali got in Hot Shot, while Zan and Hiku got in Red Alert. That only left Djin. He looked around and then got an idea. Just jumped on the back of Hot Shot and sat on the trunk.   
"I'm ready," Djin said. "I can also make sure you humans can get out of here."  
"Come on Highwire," Rad said. Highwire beeped at him and transformed in the bike. Sureshot and Grindor did the same. Before they got on, Rad and Carlos put the mini-cons in their backpacks and got on their mini-cons.  
"Are we ready?" Hot Shot asked. "I think this cave is going to cave in any second."  
"We're ready Hot Shot, just becareful," Red Alert said. "Rad. I want you kids to go in the middle of us. I'll stay behind you."  
"Right. Lets go Hot Shot," Rad said. He saw Hot Shot take off and they followed. Djin was smiling as he rode on the back of Hot Shot. Luckly there was something for him to hold onto when Hot Shot made those hard turns.   
"You doing okay Djin?" Hot Shot asked. He knew the girls were okay, but this was the first time he had someone ride on his trunk.  
"Just fine," Djin said.   
"Just keep going," Red Alert said. "We're almost out of here." They rode some more and just as they got near the end of the cave, a rock fell down in front of Carlos and Rad, making the two boys fall to the side.   
"Rad! Carlos!" Alexis yelled back. She was about to turn around and help, but Red Alert stopped her.  
"Just go Alexis. I'll make sure they got out." Zan and Hiku jumped out of Red Alert when he came to a stop next to Rad and Carlos.   
"You guys okay?" Zan asked, helping Carlos up.  
"Fine," Carlos said. He looked at Grindor, who was getting up and beeped. "You okay Rad?"  
"Yeah." He looked up and saw a rock getting ready to fall down on Carlos and Zan. "Look out guys!"   
They looked up and saw the rock falling. They moved just in time as the rock hit. The boys looked at each other and got up.   
"Grindor, can you keep going?" Carlos asked. Grindor beeped and transformed back into the skateboard. Carlos got on and waitted for Rad and the others. "We need to get out of here."   
As everyone got ready, they head out. When they reached the end, everything went quiet. Carlos and Rad raced out and moved to the side as Red Alert came out. He stopped and let Zan and Hiku out then transformed.   
"You kids alright?" he asked, looking around. He saw Hot Shot already standing by Optimus's side.   
"Yeah, but we need to show you something," Rad said. He and Carlos grabbed the mini-cons from their packs and showed Red Alert. "We found four mini-cons in the cave."  
"Good work kids. Take them and find the other. I'm going to help Optimus."  
"Right." Zan got on Grindor with Carlos and Hiku got on Highwire and the four kids took off. They rode till they reached a dead end and stopped.  
"Where can they be?" Carlos asked.  
"Hey guys! Up here!" a voice yelled down. They looked up to see Alexis, Goma, Kali, and Djin standing over the edge of the cliff.   
"Come on Highwire," Rad said. Highwire beeped and then raced up the side of the cliff. Zan looked up in amazment.   
"Ready Grindor?" Carlos asked.  
"Are you sure about this Carlos?" Zan asked. He was to late. Grindor took off up the cliff. In seconds they were on the ground. Zan got off and looked down. "That was cool."  
"What took you guys so long?" Goma asked.  
"It's not our fault," Zan argued back.  
"Alright you two," Djin said. He loved it when they fought but, sometimes he could only take so much. "Are you guys alright?"  
"Yeah. We just made it out when it stopped," Rad said.  
"Bad timing," Hiku added. They laughed and then looked at the fight. It look liked the Autobots and Decepticons were just standing there."  
"Did you show Red Alert the mini-cons?" Alexis asked.  
"Yeah. He went to help Optimus, but I don't think they need it."  
"The Decepticons are going to leave soon," Hiku said.  
"How do you know?"  
"I can hear them. I have good hearing and Megatron will be leaving soon."  
"Good. Maybe we can get home," Rad said. "So are you guys going to stay at the Autobot base?"  
"Yeah. We will even be attending your school too," Djin said. They sat down as the Autobots walked over. They stood right back up again as Hot Shot handed Djin a mini-con.  
"Found it when I got out of the cave."  
"Thanks."  
"Are you kids okay?" Optimus asked.  
"Yeah. We're okay," Rad replied. "We found four mini-cons in the cave."  
"Good. I want to say thank you kids for your help."  
"Just doing our job," Alexis said.   
"Hey, at lest we have company around the base," Hot Shot said.   
"Don't worry, you won't even know we're there," Goma said.  
"Acually, I would like to know that you are there," Optimus said. "I know how much trouble you kids get into."  
"You didn't forget," Djin said with a laugh. "It really wasn't suppose to be for you guys."  
"What are you talking about?" Rad asked.  
"These kids thought it would be nice to give us a good-bye gift."  
"Okay."  
"They dumbed water on us and we rusted for a week," Hot Shot said laughing. He was the only one who thought it was funny.   
"Nice job," Alexis said.  
"Hey, they get rid of us almost all day. We have school," Zan said.  
"Well, lets go home," Optimus said. "Transform."  
"Transform."  
"Transform."  
"Come on in kids," Optimus said.   
They all got in and the friends rode away in the sunset. (Okay, I had to do that. It was just shouting at me to write it.) 


End file.
